In the integrated circuit manufacturing industry, new generations of integrated circuits are constantly being developed. It is important to perform circuit simulation for future generations of integrated circuits, so that designers may make design decisions by simulating the performance of the designed circuits. Therefore, the models for new generations of integrated circuits need to be developed before the physical existence of the integrated circuits. This posts a challenge for the development of the models.
Currently, there are some organizations working on the modeling of integrated circuits. For example, University of California at Berkeley and Arizona State University developed a predictive technology model (PTM) method for providing predictive model files for future transistor and interconnect technologies. These predictive model files are compatible with standard circuit simulators, such as a simulation program with integrated circuit emphasis (SPICE), and scalable with a wide range of process variations. With the PTM method, competitive circuit design and research can be started even before the advanced semiconductor technology is fully developed.
The PTM model files, however, suffer from shortcomings. The PTM model files are focused on the trend of the development. Therefore, the PTM model files reflect the overall trend for multiple integrated circuit developing companies, and are relatively fixed. Each of the companies may have their own development directions, which although generally speaking will be reflected by the overall trench, will inevitably have discrepancies with the PTM model files. Therefore, the PTM model files cannot be used by the integrated circuit developing companies without going through further customization. Further, the PTM model files require comprehensive device information in order to be used. In the case only partial device information is available, the PTM model files cannot be successfully generated. Also, the PTM model files may not properly reflect the inherent physical relationship between the characteristics of an integrated circuit. Accordingly, a new method for developing the model files is needed.